


Trapped

by Trekflower (TrekFlower)



Series: Aug Writting Prompt [10]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Gen, One Word Prompts, Tumblr Prompt, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-14 15:08:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20194264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrekFlower/pseuds/Trekflower
Summary: "Pain, indescribable pain..."





	Trapped

**Author's Note:**

> August Writing Challenge Day 11: Trompe Prompt: WHUMP
> 
> *Disclaimer: CBS and Paramount own Star Trek. I am just borrowing for fun. All I get is your enjoyment, :)

Pain, indescribable pain shot through her leg. The fallen rocks had crushed her foot and B’Elanna was now trapped inside an unstable cave. She thought the ritual Klingon pain sticks were bad, but her foot being shattered by a metric ton of rock was so much worse. Carey and she were searching from Thorium particulates they were hoping to use as a power substitute for the replicators aboard Voyager. 

The radiation in the rocks made transport impossible thus Carey went ahead to get help. He was a good man, but he was only human, meaning he lacked the strength required to shift the rocks on his own. B’Elanna laughed to herself trying to distract from the throbbing pain pulsing up her leg. If Carey were smart, this would be a good opportunity from him to take over as Voyager’s Chief Engineer. B’Elanna’s vision dulled around the edges, her arms growing heavy. She was losing blood from somewhere. Carey was a good man, he would take good care of Voyager.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't really understand this prompt.


End file.
